Not Just a Day at the Beach
by beautywithbrains
Summary: Alanna and her friend Christina decide to go to the beach to cure Alanna's boredom. When the girls think they see James Maslow, Alanna's favorite BTR boy, it becomes a little bit more than just a day at the beach.


**BTRFanfictioner requested this, so I hope she, and everyone else who reads this, enjoys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Get ready to read the worst sentence any Rusher has to say. I don't own Big Time Rush. Hurts, doesn't it?**

"I'm so bored!" I moaned while flopping down on the small, white couch in the college dorm I shared with my best friend.

"Why don't we go out and actually do something? We'll grab some lunch, do a little shopping, then go to the beach. It's not like any of that is a terribly long drive," Christina suggested.

"Sure! Just let me get changed into some actual clothes, not a ratty top and sweatpants."

I left the room to go change in the girls' bathroom that was located not too far away from my dorm. I put on a pink-and-gray striped swimsuit, then put on a red tank top with a black peace sign, white shorts, and black wedge sandals. I returned to the dorm to put on sunscreen before I noticed Christina was already using it. Once she finished, she gave me the bottle while she pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I finished applying the sunscreen and grabbed my brown, fringed messenger bag and oversized sunglasses that Christina was holding out for me to take.

Christina closed and locked our dorm's door as I headed outside. She had told someone that we were out if anyone were to ask.

"Where are we gonna go first?" Christina asked me.

"Lunch, duh!" I answered.

I climbed into the passenger side of Christina's compact car as she tapped the steering wheel waiting for my specific restaurant choice.

"You don't have to wait for me to choose a restaurant, _you're_ the picky one," I stated.

"Alright!" Christina agreed.

Christina got the car started up and turned on the radio. After five minutes of seeing the surroundings, I knew exactly which restaurant we were going to be eating at. It was a seafood restaurant that seemed really high-class, but it wasn't. Although, that could be just be us, we come here at least twice a month.

"You know what would be super cool?" I asked.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this one," Christina remarked. "What, what would be so super cool that you have to have me guess what it may be?"

"If we saw some celebrities," I answered, ignoring Christina's first comment.

"Alanna, if we do see some celebrities, _promise _me you want ask them to marry you, I think you freaked out that Disney kid you saw a couple months ago."

"Was it my fault I thought he was a cutie pie? Nooo," I answered my own question, dragging out the "o" in no.

"Okay, well, what about that YouTube girl? You were asking her all these questions like what brand her clothes were," Christina recalled.

"Her outfit was pretty!" I defended.

"Remember that-"

"FINE, I'm not the best around celebrities!" I exclaimed, stopping Christina before she could tell another celebrity fail of mine.

"Good, you admit it. Now, let's get some lunch," Christina suggested, putting the car in park and taking her keys out of the ignition.

I stepped out of the car and was glad I chose to wear what I wore and not a t-shirt and jeans, it was boiling outside. Who knew ten minutes in a car would make a difference?

Christina and I made our way into the air-conditioned restaurant and were glad to see that there were only two more small groups of people in eatery. We were lead to a large booth towards the back of the restaurant close to the kitchen. Our waitress was someone who knew us well, so she knew exactly what we wanted. We finished our lunch within an hour before paying and leaving.

"That was filling!" I stated.

"Sure was," Christina agreed.

"Shopping now?" I asked, my voice filled with anticipation.

"No, we're going to go paint a bench now," Christina answered sarcastically.

"I could really do without your sarcasm."

"I bet so, but I feel the need to use it."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"Let's just go to the mall," Christina suggested in a defeated tone.

I got buckled in the car for the second time that day as Christina started moving.

"WAIT!" I screeched. "You always start driving when I'm buckling my seatbelt, you know I hate when you do that!"

"And that's exactly why I do it."

I sighed before trying to buckle my seatbelt once more. It was a good fifteen minutes before we pulled into the mall's parking lot. We went to about five stores spending at least twenty dollars in each. After we combined the money spent on everything, the total was $112.87. We exited the mall with jewelry, clothes, shoes, and lots of random trinkets to put in the dorm. As if we didn't already have enough stuff in there.

"It's been over an hour, I think we're safe to swim," I remarked.

"Super cool," Christina commented in a monotone voice while giving two thumbs-up.

"Just put the stuff away and drive," I ordered.

Christina proceeded to do as I had told her to do before climbing into the car and starting it up. She turned on the air conditioner and began our last journey after I'd buckled my seatbelt. After fifteen minutes in the car with only the sound of the air blowing out of the vents, we arrived at the place I'd been wanting to go to ever since I got hit by the extremely hot air.

I reached for the button that unbuckles your seatbelt with a shaky hand. Yes, I was shaking with excitement. I unlocked my door and bursted out of the car, heading towards the changing room to take off my shirt and shorts so I could get in the water. I stuffed my clothes in the beach bag Christina had brought and took off towards the seemingly endless body of water. Christina caught up with me after changing into her bathing suit. After five minutes of being in the water, I felt Christina poking me on the shoulder.

"Hey, look over there," Christina pointed to a tan boy in a chair.

"Yeah, it's a male human, what about him?"

"Doesn't he kind of look like James Maslow?"

"I don't know, I can't really see him. Let's slowly drift over there and find out!" I suggested, my voice showing that I was getting excited to possibly meet my favorite celebrity ever.

Christina and I acted as if the waves were pulling us closer towards the James Maslow look-a-like, but it must've looked weird when we were suddenly anchored near him. I shielded my eyes and squinted like I was trying to block out the sun, but I was really looking at the guy in the chair. After a few minutes, Christina and I escaped the water and headed towards the beach bag, walking fairly close the still unconfirmed "celebrity".

"It's him! Trust me, that's really him!" I squealed while applying a coat of sunscreen since my other coat was no longer effective.

"Don't mess with me! Are you absolutely positive it's him out there?" Christina reassured.

"Yes!" I confirmed.

We both finished up with the sunscreen and I unlocked the car. I opened up the glove box and pulled out a purple journal with the words, "Celebrity autographs" written on the front in curly blue letters. The journal was also decorated with some letter-shaped stickers that made up our favorite bands and T.V. shows. There was also a pack of ink pens in a bag hooked onto a spiral. I closed the glove box and locked the car before catching up with Christina who was nearing James. I ran past her in an effort to get to James first. When I was a few feet away, I slowed my breathing. When it was controlled, I walked the small distance I had to walk and stood beside him, waiting for him to notice my presence.

"Uh, hi," he greeted in an awkward tone.

"Hi!" I giggled.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked, his voice showing no sign of discomfort. Makes sense, he's probably really used to fan encounters.

"No! Uh, um, uh," I stuttered. "I just, um, wanted to, like, um, get your, your, your autograph."

"Oh, that's cool!" he exclaimed. I held out my journal for him to take and he examined it before opening it. He grabbed a green pen from the bag and scribbled his name onto the fourth page. He closed the journal and lightly dropped the pen into the bag before handing it back to me.

"I noticed that you had BTR on there, is that supposed to mean something?" he winked and smiled.

"Maybe a little," I answered. "But, my favorite band in the history of ever isn't really that important."

James laughed before speaking again. "You've got a sense of humor, I like that in a girl."

"Oh really? Well, to be honest, what I like in a guy is everything you are."

James raised his eyebrows and nodded with a grin spread across his face. I'd never been this comfortable with a celebrity. There was just something about James, though. It was like I knew him my whole life. I had a way different feeling than I did around James than with, say, a girl telling her crush she likes him.

James took my journal out of my hands and flipped to the page he'd written on. Under his autograph, he wrote a series of number which I soon figured out was his phone number.

"Call me sometime," he suggested. "Oh, and I have a secret to tell you, come here."

I got on my knees and leaned in to hear what James had to tell me.

"What I wanted to say was," James whispered, "I really-" James stopped speaking and kissed my cheek.

"I really like you," James finished.

"I really like you, too!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll call you."

"It was nice meeting you!" James told me as I stood back up and brushed the sand off my knees.

"You too!" I gave James a hug and grabbed Christina who grabbed the beach bag as we walked to the car. I looked behind me to see what James was doing only to see he was looking at me. He waved at me and I waved back. Christina tugged on my arm, so I pointed to Christina with my thumb and James just laughed and turned around.

I unlocked the car and climbed in the passenger seat while Christina put the bag in the back seat. She closed and locked the door and got in the driver's seat. She turned around and faced me as I put away the journal and tugged on my shirt and shorts. Christina was already dressed.

"What was that?" she yelled as I buckled myself up.

"What was what?" I inquired like I hadn't just gotten a kiss from _the _James Maslow.

"Let's see, you got James' autograph, most likely a way to contact him from the way he took your journal after he'd already written his autograph, and a kiss. I'm wondering why you didn't get dressed before getting in the car."

"Don't be jealous because James likes me and not you."

"He told you he likes you?"

I put my hand over Christina's mouth. "Not too loud!" I screamed in a hushed tone.

Christina pinched the bridge of her nose and suggested that we just go home. That forty minute car ride was definitely a quiet one.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed all the bags from the various stores we went to in the mall while Christina picked up the beach bag. Christina locked the car and began walking towards the doors while I trailed behind. When we reached the dorm, I dropped all the bags I had on the floor and ran to take a shower. The feeling of saltwater drenched hair on my skin wasn't something I was quite comfortable with yet even though I'd been living in California for a while now.

After my shower, I changed into a tank top and shorts. Christina left to take a shower when I entered the dorm. I looked at all the bags that hadn't been touched since we got back and decided to unload them so we could use the bags for our trash cans. Christina came back from her shower in a t-shirt and shorts and I finished a few seconds after she entered. She sat down on her small bed with her legs crisscrossed waiting for me to join her. Once everything was cleaned up and put in its place, I made my way to my bed, which isn't too far from Christine's.

"Tell me everything!"

"Alright, so I went to go get the journal. Then I was forced to catch up with you because you have no patience whatsoever. Once I passed you up, I waited for him to notice me, and when he did we both said hi to each other. After that he asked if he could help me with anything, which caused me to stutter and hand him my journal. He grabbed the green pen-DON'T TOUCH IT-and signed his name. When he closed the journal and gave it back to me, he said that he saw the BTR on the cover. When he asked me if that was supposed to mean anything, I told him that my favorite band in the history of ever really isn't that important. That's when he said I had a sense of humor and he liked that in a potential girlfriend. I told him that everything I like in a guy is everything he is. James then took my journal and scribbled down his phone number. After he told me to call him sometime, he told me he had a secret to tell me. When I got on my knees and leaned closer to him, he started whispering that he really, then he stopped and kissed me! He finished with, 'I really like you.' I told him I liked him, too, and that I'd definitely call him. That's when you interrupted us," I summarized.

"Wow. I cannot even…he _kissed_ you," Christina repeated, whispering the part about the kiss.

"Oh, I'm completely aware of that!" I giggled.

"You need to call him!" Christina screeched, reminding me of what I'd told James earlier.

Christina pushed me off the bed and onto the floor, which I didn't mind, and I crawled to my purse, almost ripping the thing off the hook on the back of the door. My hand fished around until I recognized the texture of the back of the device. I pulled my phone out of my bag and kissed it before searching the room for my journal.

"C-c-c-" I stuttered, not being able to get the words out.

Christina knew exactly what I was trying to say and began to run out into the parking lot to unlock the car and grab the journal. She didn't put on shoes or anything, so the pavement was most likely burning her feet dramatically. She returned to the dorm not two minutes later with the journal in hand. She was flipping pages carefully yet quickly as she searched for numbers written in green ink. She found James' number and began reading them aloud as I shakily punched in the numbers, saved them, and used them to call James.

"Should I put him on speaker?" I mouthed to Christina. She replied by nodding her head no.

"Hello?"

I put my hands over my gaping mouth then Christina pulled them down so I could tell James hi.

"Is this the girl I saw at the beach?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me, Alanna."

"Oh, cool! You called me just in time, the guys and I have to leave for rehearsal in literally five minutes."

"I guess I had lucky timing!"

"You could say that."

"What else could I say?"

"You could say I lied and that I have all the time in the world to talk to you and I want to use it all."

"But, if you said that, would it be the truth?"

"Would it?"

"You tell me."

"But I want to hear your voice, not mine."

"You're really cute, so I'm going to say that yes, you would be speaking the truth."

"Good guess."

James and I talked for half an hour before we both had to leave. Our conversation was filled with many flirty comments and everything else was just babbling.

"Hope to talk to you soon," James told me.

"Same here."

Click.

"Gosh, you're such a flirt," Christina rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know," I retorted.

"I think you need to set up a date with James."

I blinked a couple times before widening my eyes at Christina's proposition. I was half hoping she was joking, half hoping she wasn't. This was James Maslow we were talking about here.

"A date. With James. You're out of your mind."

"No, I'm not. He obviously likes you."

"No, he doesn't," I argued.

"Oh, right, because all those remarks, giving you his phone number, him telling you flat out he likes you, and a _kiss_ were all just friendly gestures."

"Now that you put it that way, it does sound like a good idea, I guess…."

"You bet it does. Now, we've got to start planning."

_Ding!_

I checked my phone to see that I had one new text.

**From: James :)**

Hey, I forgot to ask you this, but would you like to go out to dinner sometime?

Today was definitely a good day to go to the beach.

**Ahh! I finished this after all this time!**

**Fun facts**

**1. I started this right after BTRFanfictioner requested it**

**2. It took me over a week to write this, I wrote in chunks**

**3. Whenever I wrote a part where the girls where in the dorm, I started thinking of the dorms from Zoey 101**

**4. Alanna's outfit will be put in my bio**

**5. I put Christina and Alanna in a large booth towards the back of the restaurant because that's where I like to sit in restaurants**

**6. Like Alanna, I don't like when vehicles start moving when I'm unbuckled**

**7. If I were ever to live in a place where a lot of celebrities could be seen, my autograph journal would look like Alanna's**

**8. I had Alanna stutter around James because, honestly, who wouldn't?**

**9. James wrote in a green ink pen, because that's his favorite color**

**10. I think I made James too flirty**

**11. Originally, Christina was going to rub her temples, but then I changed it to a pinch on the bridge of her nose**

**12. I use grocery bags for trash bags like Christina and Alanna**

**13. I wrote the phone conversation late at night, so I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't good**

**14. I put a smile after James' name, because we all know everybody would do that**

**15. I was going to have scenes like their first date and stuff, but I told myself it was time to wrap it up**

**I hope you liked this, BTRFanfictioner! I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**I have some explaining to do.**

**So, you may have noticed that I haven't updated A Rusher's Life. I promise you I'm not abandoning that story! Too many of you love it for me to just forget about it. I have recently come up with a plan, though. What I plan on doing is finishing up chapter seven and uploading it. After that, I'm going to write chapter eight and nine, but I won't automatically upload those like I normally do. I'll just save those for when I feel like I need to update the story. After I finish up chapter eight and nine, I'm going to finish writing one-shots I have in progress. By then, I'll probably have chapter eight of ARL uploaded and I'll be working on or finishing up chapter ten so I'll have another chapter ready to be uploaded. Once that's over with, I'm going to type up the other stories I had written before I got on FanFiction. So, if you don't see any new pieces from me for a while, don't worry, I'm just getting everything organized for you all.**

**It feels nice to get all that out there.**

**Otay, I think I'm finished with all of this now. But, I want to leave you with this random fact: I'm reading The Hunger Games series! I just finished the first chapter of the first book, and it's already good! I recommend it to **_**all **_**of you who are looking for something good to read!**

**Thank you for reading! :]**


End file.
